


The Beat

by Ekala



Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [4]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Circuit Sex, Multi, Music, Tron Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: It was just the beat, at first.
Relationships: Daft Punk Ensemble/Everyone
Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608718
Kudos: 5





	The Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this post](https://tronkinkmeme.livejournal.com/1551.html?thread=55823#t55823) on the tronkinkmeme. Not edited.

It was just the beat, at first.

The persistent thumping throughout the club, pounding gently away at program's inhibitors like the drinks in their hands. It tapped at their suits and loosened their screws and wormed its way into their core circuits, making the very rhythm of their energy match its own. It was gentle but insistent and eventually worked its magic on every patron of the club, from the dazzling owner and his quiet assistant to the leader of the system and his personal escort. This was a special occasion, the two music masters knew, and they knew they had everyone where they wanted them when the subtle pulse of their suits matched the thudding of their beat.

They upped the ante slowly, adding gentle melodies to caress their audience. The music moved across them, words smoothed over digital skin softer than a lover's touch. Some of the weaker members began to shiver, processors running high with no easily available source, blaming the drinks or the company. Notes became hands, running up backs and ghosting over thighs, the barest touch of pleasure accompanying the soft music. The smaller robot noted the crowd's reaction and nodded to his partner, the two initiating the third stage.

Complex melodies wound around each program, individual audio sensors picking up bits more pleasureable to their owner and sending shivers down spines. The medley stroked chestplates and helmets and neckports, swirling and combining and digging deeper towards that core where the same beat still beat away at their sensors from the inside. Even the Designer looked as if his circuits were running hot, beginning to shift in his seat even as smaller programs started losing themselves in the music and pleasure. One program even lost control of her vocalizer, yelping loudly before slumping back in her seat. The DJs decided it was time to turn it up to 11.

The beat rumbled through the club, literally vibrating through the floor and shaking those inside to their central processes. Melodies wound inside and through and around every last program, activating the most sensitive circuits and sending pulses of energy through their systems. All throughout the room programs were losing control of themselves, processors nearly melting as emergency shutdowns occured, the pooling energy simply too much for them to handle. Zuse was far gone, as were all his employees, long surrendered to the siren push and pull of the music. Even the stoic Rinzler had trouble maintaining his systems, suit glowing bright with overflowing energy; his master was nearly gone himself. The two makers of this masterpiece brought it to a crescendo, the last few programs hanging on climaxing with the song.

They were scolded later, by Zuse, if only for not telling him of their abilities and plans beforehand. Clu had thankfully been impressed by it, so they skated past the chance of being derezzed by any angry program. In fact, he arranged to have another session like this, with some of his most personal advisors, just next microcycle, and if they could...

It was just a song, of course, in the end - even if it did have some (not-so-unintended) side effects.


End file.
